Chapter 04: Escort Cardinal Borgia (Pt.3)
Kuma the Zombie | coord = Area 4 }} Extra Event: Chef Battle of the Gods Giulio: Well, shall we begin, Kurt! Kurt: Bring it. Gusurg: What's happening? Amy: Looks like a fight to see who's the better chef. Gusurg: Is this really happening? Riela: We found some really good ingredients amongst the supplies the Imperial army left behind. 21: Presents from the Empire I see, Maximillian's very own charity service? Great! I've been getting sick of eating dry-wrapped rations anyway! 56: Food from the Empire.. Is it even good? Giulio: Our opinions on how best to serve food clashed and that led to this full-blown duel you see now. Food from the Empire must be produced using recipes from the Empire! Kurt: You're wrong, it's more important to observe the make of the soil and the quality of the water that flows. Annika: It's getting serious! It's a face-off between the traditional Giulio and the innovative Kurt! Gusurg: Oh, so when will this all be ready? Amy: Half a day to prepare the ingredients, and 2 hours more to cook them? Gusurg: Hey, hey, that's way too long! Should we make Borgia wait this long? Riela: His Eminence has had his food prepared separately so it's going to be fine. Giulio: This flank of pork (シマブタ) has little characteristics so it draws it's taste greatly from the seasoning added to it. And it will be up to me to recreate the taste that has been passed down for hundreds of years! Kurt: And it will be up to me to find out if the recipe passed down for ages was the optimal solution or has tradition threatened the very progress of innovation! A bland piece of meat should be dashed with living herbs, a topping of Bookgalni is your best bet! I'm not going to lose to some Empire tradition! Annika: Who do you think will win? Amy: I really would like to have a taste of that Empire recipe, but what the commander is preparing looks pretty good too. 21: Why not both? This competition is getting interesting! Imca: Pork (シマブタ) tastes pretty good roasted with salt too.. Gusurg: I am so hungry now I just want to eat something... 21: Delish! Annika: What in the world?! Both are delicious! You've earned my respect! Amy: Both of them are so good it seems meaningless to decide who won. Giulio: It's supposed to be a duel, you'd best be serious about judging it! Kurt: It's as Giulio says, we're not leaving happy without a proper victor here. 21: Give me more! Whoever does wins! Giulio: No way! Kurt: It's not a match between who has more, get a proper judge on the taste. 21: It's hard to choose, it's like.. I don't know, really. Annika: I can't tell either! Riela: There's that problem of preference too. Imca: Roasted with salt is the best. Giulio: Right! If you're done eating, make your votes! Giulio: ..an even score. Kurt: Exactly the same number. Riela: Hm? I think someone hasn't voted yet? Annika: It's Gusurg! He's still eating over there! Gusurg: Hm? Something about me? Giulio: Gusurg! Whose cooking did you like more? Kurt: Give us an honest answer.. so? Giulio: Hey Gusurg, what's going on with your face? Oh?! I don't think the both of us used any of that sauce?! Gusurg: Oh, this? It's called "Afterburner", my favorite taste. I love my meat hot, want some? Kurt: Gusurg..! Giulio: You're defiling our efforts! I almost need to judge you in a court of law! Gusurg: Is it such a big deal! I just really like my food spicy! Story Riela: The border's right ahead. 23: Surprisingly, the trip this far had been pretty easy. Is the Empire filled with useless men? Giulio: That would be great if it were true. Kurt: We have the return trip as well to worry about. Don't let down your guard. Gusurg: Imca, be on rear guard. The real danger isn't from our fronts, but from behind. Imca: ..I will not fail. Riela: Left flank, forward! Enemy group has appeared from the forests! We are under attack! Kurt: An ambush?! Why here! 21: No time to be surprised! Kurt: Squad, prepare for battle! Gusurg: Look again! That equipment.. It's the Darcsen army from before! Kurt: It's that black army again! These guys don't know limits to their stealthiness! Kurt: (Has the Empire read Borgia's intentions? Whatever the case, we're not going to be able to get away easily from this kind of distance...!) Raven: The enemies seem flustered. Dahau: Of course. That was the whole point. Dahau: Dealt with such a hand.. let's see how well you do this time. Kurt: Commence battle! Protect Borgia with your lives! Mission Briefing The enemies dressed in black uniforms encountered previously have engaged us in battle in the plains near the border. With the safety of His Eminence Borgia as your top priority, get his carriage to the marked area in Area 5. Due to the surprise attack on us, your forces have been split into two locations. Use your forces wisely and bring forth victory. Strategy Due to the involvement of Borgia you will once again not have access to your tank. Your armored vehicle is stranded alone, in Area 2, counter this by deploying Kurt in 2I as a Sniper, and bring forth your best Lancer and Assault in 2F and 2G. Put a defender in 1A and 1B to protect it. You will want to have 2 Snipers and at least 4 assaults and 1 engineer in your squad in this mission. Phase 1 #Have Kurt bring along your two best squad members to the APC using Direct Command, stick to the south bank, then pick off the enemies to the north with the scout being priority. #Activate Direct Command a second time, pick off the other target, then move eastwards as far behind the tank as possible. #Use your lancer to destroy the enemy tank. #Same action. Move into the flag position. #Knock the defender out of the camp using a grenade, take the camp. #Move your vehicle into the camp, use a linked attack to kill the standing defender. Move to the next area. Mission Banter Dahau: Oh.. You've become even faster since the last we met yesterday. You've been training your men I see. But you shall learn today that even the best cannot escape from the most perfect of ambushes. Dahau: How long will you last? Phase 2 #Withdraw your lancer from the previous map and bring Kurt back into Area 4 to pick off the defender in the middle base. End Kurt's turn within flag distance. #Deploy a Scout to take the middle base. #Same action. #Deploy an assault from the middle base and run for the northern base. #Kill the defender, take the camp. #Move the APC as far as you can using the west path. (You need at least 600 HP for this, use the shortest path possible and you will end up putting the enemy ace in crossfire of it's own tanks, let it die from interception fire) Phase 3 #Deploy a Lancer from the northern base and destroy one tank (The western one) #Same action #Move your APC through the gap to the base, move to the next area. #Bring an engineer in to repair the APC, take cover behind the sandbag. #Bring Kurt in and pick off the Scout coming for your base, stay in the base. Phase 4 (S) #Ignore all enemies, move your APC to the objective point using all of the rest of your CPs. You will use a minimum of 5 CPs. (The Heavy Armament Trooper possesses armor piercing rounds, so interrupt it's lengthy fire animation by pressing the aim key, do not fire your weapon.) Mission Complete Kurt: This is bad, we are totally cornered! Rewards Aftermath Kurt: This is bad, we're totally cornered. Gusurg: It won't hold for much longer! If you have any ideas, now's the time to use them! Borgia: Commander, a word. Kurt: Your Eminence?! It is not safe here! Borgia: I understand the direness of the situation. Let me take the place of messenger and parlay a ceasefire. Kurt: That won't do! That will send you right into the hands of the Empire! Borgia: You must not die here. Besides, I am a citizen of the Empire as well, I would like to believe they will put down their weapons on behalf of that. Kurt: Your Eminence.. I.. understand. Kurt: All hands, cease fire! Raise the white flags! Raven: Captain Dahau! The enemy has given their surrender! Dahau: Good.. Stop your fire, watch their movement closely. Kurt: It seems they've agreed to a ceasefire. Gusurg: Kurt, they've given us the terms of surrender. It says to send 4 representatives including the commander for the parley, and you must prioritize selecting any Darcsens present. Kurt: Darcsens? Gusurg: Maybe it's because they are a Darcsen army? I'm curious as well, I'll come with you. Kurt: All that's left is to prepare for the inconceivable with Imca's presence, plus myself, and His Eminence, making 4 of us. Dahau: I am Captain Dahau, commander of the special force for the Gallian Front, Calamity Raven. I understand my fortune to be in the presence of His Eminence Gennaro Borgia, and I am thankful for the opportunity. Borgia: Let's not match wits here. We are the ones who initiated the parlay. Dahau: Well then, continuing onward, I'd like to know the good names of the companions that have been brought into this meeting. Kurt: I am the commander of the escort party, 7. Dahau: I recall asking for your names, your inability to answer may prove to be disastrous for you. Kurt: ..ngh, Commander of the 422nd squad, 2nd Lieutenant Kurt Irving. Gusurg: From the same squad, Master Sergeant Gusurg. Imca: ...Imca. Dahau: Very well. We'll make this as simple as we can. Hand Borgia over to us, and I shall guarantee the safety of all the men here with Lieutenant Irving. That is all. I trust you will agree? Kurt: What do you intend to do with him? Dahau: I am Darcsen. We Darcsen do not love the act of war. We will obey His Eminence's desire for a peaceful resolution. My position however dictates that I bring His Eminence to His Grace, Maximillian. I can promise fair treatment for His Eminence during the trip, but what happens later is out of my jurisdiction. Dahau: I can only ask for your understanding. Borgia: That is as much as anyone could expect. Kurt: Forgive my inability, Your Eminence, for failing in the mission. I am truly ashamed. Borgia: I owe you gratitude for what you have given so far. I'll see if I could give your efforts some value by talking to His Grace. Dahau: Lieutenant Irving, the next time we meet, I'd like to be able to face you off in a fair fight. Kurt: Even players of a chess game choose whom should go first, there is no such thing as a fair fight. Dahau: ..Hah, it is as you say, then I should rephrase and hope for conditions that are close to favoring neither of us the next time we meet. Gusurg: I have a question, what was the purpose of bringing us Darcsen to this meeting? Dahau: I wanted you people to know. Our existence. Gusurg: ..what? Dahau: Gusurg, do you, as a Darcsen, hold your sense of pride and confidence? I do. I am conceited enough to believe Darcsen to be superior as a race to all others. It is an effort to prove that as fact that I have formed myself an army of fellow Darcsen and stood on this war ravaged land. Gusurg: ..you're the first Darcsen I've ever met that's held on to his pride so mightily. Dahau: The Darcsen hold reverence for non-retaliation as a virtue and have endured persecution since time immemorial. Unfortunately that alone will not create the future we deserve, we Darcsen must rise up and grasp hope in our very own hands. Gusurg: Hope.. Dahau: Return to Gallia and tell your countrymen of our existence, the army that fights for hope and pride. Gusurg: The persecution has to be worse over in the Empire, why do you do this? Dahau: It is only ever clearer what the Darcsen need, the greater the suffering. That is the hope that I am speaking of. Gusurg: ..with suffering.. comes clarity. Dahau: You are called Imca? Do you have Hope stored behind that chest? Imca: I need nothing of that sort. Dahau: ..I will not compel you. When you discover your true belonging, come to me. Gusurg, Imca, perhaps some day you will find those feelings inside you. Gusurg: What is with this man... Is he really Darcsen? Kurt: Just like last time, it was a lost battle without Squad 7's help.. I've lost to this man called Dahau twice already, he is better than me in every way. Kurt: What am I sulking for.. I am.. He is.. What? I have to get myself out of this mess...! Kurt: I will surpass you..! I swear! Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions